1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a lighting device, an electronic device, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device and its operating system.
Note that electronic devices in this specification generally mean devices including secondary batteries, and electro-optical devices including secondary batteries, information terminal devices including secondary batteries, and the like are all electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users have been actively developed. For example, a thin portable electronic book is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users are powered by secondary batteries. It is desired that an electronic device carried around by the user can be used for a long period. In order to achieve this, a high-capacity secondary battery may be used. Since a high-capacity secondary battery is large in size, its incorporation in an electronic device increases the weight of the electronic device. Thus, small or thin high-capacity secondary batteries that can be incorporated in portable electronic devices are under development.
Metal cans are used as exterior bodies of secondary batteries, and electrolytes and the like are contained in the metal cans.